Ardor
by AvedlyTres
Summary: Ichigo has a second chance but what will he do with the second that he couldn't do with the first? What is so different now that he is able to tell the girl of his dreams that he loves her?
1. In Place While You're Moving

_Hey-oh, I'm just taking a little break from my main story but don't worry I am still working on it too! This idea came to me and I wanted to get this down before I forgot it._

_This is IchigoxRukia._

**Disclaimer**: I do not in anyway own Bleach or any of the characters.

_** Quick note - Noona/ 누나 (a.k.a. nuna) is a Korean name used by younger boys when referring to an older female. It's what a younger brother would use for his older sister, or a younger boy would use for an older girl he admires, likes or has interest in dating. It's a term of endearment (similar to nee-chan ... I think)._

* * *

_"Noona, noona?"_

_"Yes Ichigo?"_

_"How do you know when you're in love?"_

_---_

_---_

_---_

Awkward

Ichigo had always hated awkward moments, everything about them, heck he even hated the word, it was just so … awkward.

But that was the only word he now had for describing the situation at hand, as he lay sprawled across the floor of his school hallway, in the middle of the small crowd that had begun to form.

A hand reached down, occupying his focus.

"Sorry about that but you really should watch where you're going kid."

If only he had been paying attention, then he wouldn't have tripped over the other person and landed on his face. But time doesn't allow for re-dos.

"Thanks," Ichigo begrudgingly took the offered hand, getting to his feet. "And I'm sorry for not watching where I was going."

"No problem, after all no harm done," the other boy said with a grin. "See ya around," he walked away, pulling on the hand of the slender, raven-haired girl beside him.

The petite girl flashed a charming smile at Ichigo, before she turned, following after the other boy.

---

---

---

_"Noona."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I've decided something."_

_"And what would that be Ichigo?"_

_"I've decided that I love you."_

_---_

_---_

_---_

Growing up, Ichigo's mother had often looked after the neighbor's daughter. She was a year older than Ichigo, but especially mature for her age. The young, adventurous girl provided Ichigo with company for his six and seven year old ages of life, warming his days with her laugh and even then, intriguing him with those dark, violet eyes. It was around this time he had learned about love, but it was also in this time frame that she moved across the seas, to the States.

As he had gotten older he would often scoff at his younger self, _Love cannot start at such a young age, ridiculous_.

Her return to his life was sudden and unexpected. She was now a lady, no longer his childhood playmate. Her legs were slender, her lashes long and her smile breathtaking.

When had his noona grown into this deity?

She had entered his high school on one of the summer days just before school started, happily chatting among her group of second year friends, her tinkling laugh being put to use, as the group made their way down the whitewashed hall.

He had recognized her immediately, as he stood outside the main office, waiting to sort out his classes for his first year of high school.

As the distance between them had lessened, he felt his anticipation rise, what would it be like to gaze into her eyes again after all these years?

When she had been less than five feet away, so close he could see her perfectly straight teeth and light pink lips, he had unconsciously swallowed as her head had turned in his direction.

She had looked at him, giving him a faint smile, only to continue walking down the hallway, chuckling with her friends.

There had been no traces of recognition in those violet eyes of hers, she had merely spared him a glance, a glance that had made him weak in the knees, light-headed and sweaty palmed all in the same instant.

Did she just not recognize him or did she not remember him at all?

---

She had come back, choosing to return with her brother to Japan and entering into her second year of high school. Being a year apart in school he hardly ever saw her, if ever. She was the school diving team's star, the number one ranked in her class and the object of affection for many boys.

A whole year had passed, since her reappearance into his life and he had yet to say more than a handful of words to her. Forget her remembering who he was, it was likely she didn't even know he existed.

---

It was his second year in high school and her third and final year. From what he had heard she planned to return to the United States once out of high school, to attend college there. So he had made up his mind, this year he was going to tell her.

He was going to tell her who he was and remind her of their past together.

He was going to tell her what had started in his heart all those years ago.

He was going to tell her of the feelings he had tried to deny towards her since the age of seven.

He was going to tell her, that he loved her.

But, into his plans, had been thrown a kink, a rather large obstacle that he didn't know how to pass.

She had gotten a boyfriend.

A third year boy, having been called one of the most sought after bachelors in all of his high school, Ashido Kano, had captured his noona.

Kano held her in deep affection, and her expressions of joy whenever she was around him, were more than enough for Ichigo to guess that she returned the affection.

Around this time a new feeling had awakened in Ichigo's heart. Now along with his feelings of love for her he also felt emotions of loss, dread, sadness, despair and emptiness. His usual cold exterior only worsened and the scowl never faded from his brow.

His dream, his goal, his love, all of them dashed in that one instant, as soon as he saw Kano's hand interlaced with his noona's delicate fingers.

---

---

---

Ichigo let out a groan as he leaned back against the wall. He really wished he hadn't tripped over Ashido Kano of all people. But, despite his initial impression of him, the guy had been nice enough to stop and help Ichigo to his feet.

Ichigo gazed after the couple, as they strode down the hall, arms interlaced, the dark-haired girl's charming laugh muffled, as the students milled their way to class. He watched the small girl, wishing it was he who had caused the smile that now graced her lips. Wishing it was he that walked with her arm-in-arm down the hallway. Wishing it was he that now gazed into her captivating dark, violet eyes.

He tore his gaze away, pressing his hand over his heart.

_Noona how can you not feel it, especially when this feeling threatens to engulf my whole being? **You must know**, for I feel it everyday of my life, **you must know**, because it is now in every breath I take, **you must know**, because it is now a part of who I am, **you must know**_

.

.

_**that I love you,**_

.

.

_**Rukia.**_

_

* * *

_

_Ack, don't hate me! I know it seems so so so unlike Ichigo and he's out of character, but I really like the couple, so Ichigo's personality got skewed, just a little, sorry!_

_Just in case, I thought I'd add that those little italicized parts are when Ichigo is younger, but the last one is a thought._


	2. Catastrophes of Fate

_A little break from Ichigo's thoughts, to get to know our leading lady a bit better._

_psychegloom - Thank you for the compliment and review!_

_Luhlia - Yea, Ichigo's is very out of character in the first chapter, but I plan to make him more of his usual self in later chapters. Thanks for the review :)_

_x. Midnight. Insanity.x - (sorry the document won't let me enter your username without the spaces). Well it's good to know you don't completely hate me (yea this story was kinda grim looking after the first chapter) and I'm glad you like the story even though you're not a fan of the Ichigo/Rukia pairing. Thank you for the review :)_

_Okay after you read this chapter, you'll probably think "cliche, been there done that," and I will have to say, "Sorrrrrrrryyy!! I know! The plot idea is used too much but I thought of changing it but decided to stick with it."_

_I gave Rukia a younger brother in this story._

_**Disclaimer:** Do Not own Bleach in ANY WAY._

_

* * *

_

---

_Everyone wants to be happy  
Nobody wants to be in pain  
But you can't have a rainbow  
Without any rain._

_---_

_--- _

"_Rukia?"_

"_Yes, that's your name."_

_---_

_---_

_---_

"The school festival, the opportunity for endless possibilities and also the possibility for disaster," her sensei elaborated.

_Disaster? _That's what her life was at the moment. Rukia Kuchiki sat in class, listening to her enthusiastic sensei waving his arms about in front of the classroom.

"This year class we will be performing a play with help from Ochi-Sensei's second year class."

_A play ... with the potential for disaster? A bit overdramatic are we?_

"And we will pass out the script for this wondrous play, written by yours truly, and I will assign you to a part later."

_A play written by my teacher, bound to be:_

_Embarrassing_

_Pointless_

_Somewhat perverted_

_Urahara-Sensei you are evil_

Her teacher grinned; he still had one more fun twist in his scheme. "I will be assigning you all a study partner to review the script with," his grin widened.

"Your partner will be someone from Ochi-Sensei's class," an evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"and there is no changing your partner, unless they die."

_Was he serious?_

_Answer: Yes, most likely, because forget being touched in the upper story, he probably doesn't even have anything up there._

"When we do this play, I want emotion, remember your childhood, middle school, recall past disappointments, joys and tragedies. Recall it all and bring that to the performance with you! I want my first play to be a success!"

_I guess, I'll be going to the performance empty handed then. My childhood, like everything else from over a two years ago … is gone._

"Hey Rukia, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Renji, I was just thinking."

"Well, let's go before we're the only ones left in here. Come on, I'll walk you home."

---

---

---

Her friends always said she had that faraway look in her eyes, like she was in a whole other world.

"What are you always thinking about Rukia?"

"Oh, just something I was trying to remember from my past."

"Something in your past? Don't fret over it, remember the past is the past, it does not last."

_So true._

Her life, the life that she could remember that is, started on the highway. Her body, drenched in cold rain, her clothes stained with red as she lay gasping for unattainable air on the cruel asphalt, in the scattered wreckage. A single moment, and four lives were changed forever.

Her first memory of her new life, her new life without a past.

Her elder brother, determined and proud in everything he did, was for once at a loss, when the doctors told him what they had found. His sister, was alive, healthy and would make a full recovery . . . physically but mentally there would be problems. His sister had lost all her memories. The crash had taken from him his sister, not her life, but who she was.

She had no memories of anything. She had awoken with only the knowledge that she didn't know who she was, not her name, not her family, her childhood, her likes, dislikes, nothing.

---

---

"_Rukia?"_

"_Yes, that's you."_

"_Rukia Kuchiki?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you are …"_

"_Your brother."_

"_Nii-Sama …?"_

_"Yes_, _Byakuya."_

_---_

_---_

So, she started over from scratch, alone, or almost almost alone. Her brothers attempted to help, her elder brother grim faced and protective, her younger brother cheerful but confused.

Stories of her personality, habits, multiple details about her, she heard them all. She saw the pictures of her younger self, watched videos but nothing was effective.

She had no memories, so it seemed that her mind, in an attempt to fill the void, became more adept at retaining knowledge. Memorization no longer presented difficulties, of any sort and her brain always seemed ready to acquire and grasp onto information, in an attempt to re-correct her inner world.

---

---

"_Rukia, we're returning to Karakura."_

"_Kar-a-kur-a?"  
_

"_Yes, where you grew up. I'm hoping that the familiarity may bring your memories back."_

"_Familiarity to what Nii-sama?"_

"_Familiar places, situations, faces, anything. Nothing else has seemed to work and our list of options has begun to shorten drastically."_

_---_

_---_

Karakura, the life that she was supposed to have lived here seemed to belong to someone else, anyone else, any other girl because none of it struck a single cord of familiarity in her mind. The town was nice, the people were friendly and environment was pleasant. But, it was surreal, nothing was familiar.

---

---

"_Rukia_, _I think it's best that we don't tell anyone that you've lost your memories."_

"_Why nii-sama?"_

"_As future heir to everything the Kuchiki have, I don't want to give the world any reason to doubt my little sister."_

"_So, I have to pretend to be Rukia Kuchiki."_

"_No, you __are__ Rukia Kuchiki, you have to pretend that you remember all the people that remember the old you."_

_---_

_---_

Her transition back into Karakura, presented no large problem or difficulty. Her brothers had returned with her, her younger brother providing the enthusiasm she was lacking.

She met the occasional person that remembered her from years past, but none of them seemed to have been overly important to her past self. A mere greeting, inquiring of how she was and departure. No hint of recognition sparked, no memories of old, rushing back.

---

---

"_Rukia, is that really you?"_

"_Um yes, sorry but do I know you?"_

"_No wonder you don't recognize me, it's been almost eight years since we last saw each other. But I thought you'd at least recognize the hair."_

"_No, I'm very sorry."_

"_Renji Abarai. You used to beat me up and steal my lunch when we were younger."_

"_Really!"_

"_No, I'm kidding."_

_---_

_---_

School, became a process, nothing more, nothing less. Her false façade never faltered and her memories continued to elude her.

Despite her abnormal past and atypical inner thoughts, her exterior always displayed the charming lady. She was calm, congenial and decorous. No one would even suspect that they were conversing with a girl that had retrograde amnesia.

---

---

"_Nothing still?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_I'm sorry, I'm unsure of what to do anymore Rukia."_

"_Nii-sama, I am content with my life as it is."_

"_You do not wish for your memories to return?"_

…

---

---

The only part of her old self that seemed to remain, was a nagging feeling in the back of her consciousness. It wasn't pestering that cried for her loss of a past but rather called out due to a different loss. The abscence of somebody that she was always, unconsciously seeking.

For no reason why, she found herself constantly on edge, searching for someone, she would gaze through the crowds, looking through the sea of faces, looking for a specific one, a certain person.

But who?

Who was she always trying to find and why?

The yearning not only plagued her mind but also left an aching feel in her chest. Her heart knew whom her subconscious mind was searching for.

---

---

_"You want to break up already?"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry Ashido."_

_"No, it's fine Rukia. I knew you were reluctant even when I asked you."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Hey, I already told you it was fine, but can I ask why you want to break up."_

_..._

_"Is there someone else?"_

_"I wish I knew."_

---

---

Urahara paced the front of the room, a bowl in his hands. "Okay kids, remember we will be meeting with Ochi-sensei's class tomorrow, but first the moment you've all been waiting for."

_Who's been waiting for? If it has something to do with my lost memories then yes, I have been waiting for awhile._

"I will now reveal your partner for the play practice."

_Oh, that moment._

Rukia slid her hand carefully into the bowl as her turn came around, pinching out a folded piece of paper.

"Okay class, on the count of three unfold. Here we go, one, two, three."

With less enthusiasm than her teacher, Rukia merely unfolded her sheet of paper, opening it to reveal a number. "15."

"Sensei, I thought we were finding out who are partners were. All I got was a number."

"Right Abarai-kun! Your partner has the matching number. It will be more interesting this way. Ochi-sensei's class also drew numbers, so this is all completely random. It's kind of like leaving the pairing up to fate," Urahara looked to Rukia as he spoke.

"That sounds lame," Renji said.

"Ah, Abarai-kun, doubting your teacher's brilliance are you?" Urahara looked away from the oblivious Rukia, who continued to stare at the piece of paper now held in her hands.

"You're not our teacher, you're only the sub until Tama-Sensei returns."

"Oh Abarai-kuuun, that's not very nice, you're hurting my feelings."

"Damn straight I am."

Rukia drowned out the conversation, still looking down at the number in her palm.

_15_

Fate had not been kind to Rukia, but what could really result from the simple drawing of a number?

---

---

---

Ichigo stretched his limbs out as he meandered his way to school, his bag tucked under his arm, and an umbrella covering his blond locks from the heavy downpour of rain. Despite the precipitation, he was in no great hurry to get to school, he had left his house early to avoid his overly-enthusiastic father and now had half an hour of time to complete his eight minute walk to school.

_Rukia, I wonder what she's doing._

He let his feet carry him towards the direction of the high school as he remained lost in his own dizzying thoughts.

The wind whipped through his hair, sending shivers down his spine, something was off today, the air held the heavy feeling of ominous tidings. He tried to shake the feeling, shoving his free hand into the pocket of his jacket. His callused finger tips came into contact with a piece of paper and he scowled.

His partner for play practice.

He hadn't even bothered to look yet, he didn't care. He had shoved the paper into his pocket then had taken off, as he always did, to get a glimpse of Rukia before she left school.

The flashing crosswalk signal held up the hand to stop as he waited at the busy intersection, standing away from road to avoid being splashed as cars drove through the large accumulation of water at the corner. The rain beat down on the road and splashed grandly into the swiftly flowing river that ran adjacent to the street.

"Be careful Shu."

Ichigo glanced down to the riverbank. "Crap, what are those kids doing down there?"

A young boy ran along in the slippery grass, directly beside the rapid flowing water, chasing after, what looked to be, an umbrella, as an even younger girl stood, getting drenched in the rain, on the river bank, calling after the boy.

A gut feeling, that's all Ichigo had as he began to descend the slope to the river's edge.

His gut feeling proved correct, and dread overtook him as the young boy stumbled and slipped into the rushing current, his small body instantly swept away by the river's force.

"Shit."

Ichigo ran, stumbling, hastening to the water's edge as he pulled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

"Stay here!" he dropped his jacket onto the shoulders of the already rain doused girl and dove into the torrents of water.

Cold, panic, desperation. Ichigo struggled against the force of the flow as his legs and arms began to numb. The freezing water mercilessly drained his energy as he fought his way down the stream, towards the small body.

Frantically he reached out, grasping onto the boy's hand and with great effort pulling the small boy against his own body.

---

---

"Rukia?!"

"Yes nii-sama?"

"Come with me, you're not going to school today."

"Why?"

"Shu, he fell into the river."

* * *

_Hmmm still trying to figure out what to do with this story, have an idea but don't know if it quite fits with this story._

_I hope you caught the cliche part: the memory loss of one of the main characters from being in an accident buuuuut the rest of the plot line of the story I'm hoping is more original._

_You know the prospective husband/fiance for Lurichiyo in the Season 9 arc? Well he's the one I'm kinds imaging for Rukia's younger brother at the moment. Shu Kannogi but in this story it would be changed to Shu Kuchiki :)_


	3. Hello Gorgeous

_Aaaaah :( I feel like I've been neglecting this story and really wanted to get another chapter added._

_Hatake Tsughi - Urahara won't be back in for a few more chapters, but don't worry he'll play his part :) Thanks for the review!_

_Luhlia - Yeah :( I'm hoping the story will still work out despite the overused plotline but I will try my best! Thank you for the review :)_

_Llyssa-maiden - Man, I did notice that most the time it is Ichigo getting amnesia! Oh yes and thanks for the review!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

Rukia stirred, reaching up to rub her eyes.

"Rukia."

She looked up the, her eyes trailing up the white sheets of the hospital bed and onto her brother's face. "Shu how are you feeling?"

The small, brown-haired boy reached up to lightly touch the bandage on his head and gave his sister a faint smile. "I'm fine, but have you been here all night?" he said taking in that she was still clad in her school uniform.

Rukia leaned forward, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair from her brother's face. "Yes, I couldn't leave you here by yourself."

"Where's father?"

"He went home, he went to go get some of your things because you have another few days here," Rukia smiled, leaning back in her chair beside the bed, rolling her stiff shoulders.

"Hey, Rukia," he reached down, his hands gripping the sheets. "How is that man doing, the one that saved me?" The look of guilt was undeniable on his face.

Rukia hated seeing her brother so depressed, his eyes held sorrow, his mouth formed a permanent frown and his shoulders slumped.

She placed one of her hands over his small clenched fist. "I wish I knew for sure," she said in a soft voice. "I couldn't get in to see him and father said, that he's still in a very dangerous medical condition."

Shu sniffled, reaching up with one hand to wipe his nose. "Shu," Rukia shoved her handkerchief into his hand. "It wasn't your fault. Come on now, you need to get better so you can show this man that you are very thankful for what he did. If you get better, maybe you can help him to recuperate too."

His face turned upward to gaze at hers, a slight look of determination on his face at Rukia's words, "Do you really think that he'll be okay?"

Rukia bit her lip, she hated lying to her brother, he was just too innocent, but the truth would only further depress him. "Yes, he'll be fine, I'm sure everything will work out."

---

---

---

Death.

It was a part of everyone's life right? But he never thought he would have to worry about it so soon.

He was dead, he was so dead.

Why hadn't he thought it through? He was only sixteen and now that's as old as he would ever get. Another year until he would have graduated, until he left for college, years until he got a job and married and started a family. And now…

Nothing.

At least those kids were safe, correct?

So, with the last moments of his life he had been able to extend the life of another.

That balanced everything else out right?

Ichigo's consciousness nagged, causing aching in his heart. His one regret was that he never told Rukia who he was, how he knew her, their past together, his feelings for her, how much he liked her … that he loved her.

But it was too late now …

His eyes were heavy. His body ached and he felt as if he was being smothered. Ichigo struggled to move, to open his eyes, to do anything. His body remained motionless and his eyes, sightless. He was conscious, but trapped in the un-responding prison of his body.

_What's going on? _His inner mind screamed out.

**_Ah, so you're finally awake now are you Ichigo?_**

If he could have jumped, Ichigo would have quaked in shock at the voice that unexpectedly answered his thoughts. His mouth still wasn't working, but somehow someone had heard what he said.

He hesitated, the feeling of growing consciousness creeping into his mind. His mind was awake, his thoughts were racing but his body remained numb, disconnected.

_Who's there? How do you know my name?_

**_You don't need to worry about any of that right now. This offer is short in time, so tell me, is there something you regret?_**

_Something I regret … What are you talking about?_

**_The reason I'm here means that your regret called me to you. In return for you helping me, I will grant you one chance to redo your life._**

_Redo my life … what happened to me?_

Silence answered his thoughts. He reached with his mind again, willing his body to move. His mind was screaming out but he felt nothing, not even the slightest movement of his physical body.

_Where am I, why won't my body move?_

"Here he is," a small voice, a child's voice, was coming from somewhere near his left side. "He's still asleep huh?"

This voice, unlike the one from before, seemed to be coming from behind a screen. It was near, but sounded as if it was being filtered through a long tube, or and obstruction of some kind.

He desperately attempted to make his body move again, trying to reach out to the new voice.

_Who are you, what do you mean, who's asleep?_

"Will Ichigo ever wake up again?"

Another's voice, a female voice answered, "Don't call him so informally Shu," there was a light chiding in her tone. "I'm sure Kuroski-san will be fine. He just needs to rest until he's better."

Ichigo's thoughts were in a flurry at the new voice. The note of familiarity it held caused a pang in his heart.

_What are you talking about? I'm not sleeping! I'm awake, I'm right here, why can't you hear me?_

The female voice was soft, getting harder and harder to hear, as if moving away, "Let's go Shu, we need to let Kurosaki-san have some sleepy time."

Ichigo felt a shock pass through his mind, one of realization. The female voice, he knew that voice. It was Rukia.

The other voice was also fading, "But that's all he's been doing for the past month."

Ichigo strained against the unseen barrier that kept him stilled, trying with every fiber of his being to even move a finger.

_Rukia? Why is Rukia here, why does she make it sound as if we're strangers? Rukia, please come back, please._

He heard the faint sound of footsteps, as if from far away.

_Rukia…_

**_So, do you recall your regret now?_**

The voice was back, the voice in his unconscious, the voice that wasn't his.

_What again? Who are you?_

**_I already told you, it doesn't matter. You know your regret, now tell me … do we have a deal?_**

_What do I have to do for you?_

**_Do we have a deal?_**

_You aren't going to answer me?_

**_You don't want that girl leaving before you can tell her how you feel do you? So, come on, do we have an agreement?_**

_F-fine, deal!_

There was a receding sound of laughter and Ichigo felt his mind numb. A fog entered his thought and he dropped from conscious thought.

_For Rukia._

---

---

---

Rukia glided gracefully down the hall, her books held clasped in one arm as she reached up to open her locker. About a month had passed and Shu was out of the hospital and staying at home due to Byakuya's orders so Rukia had thusly been sent to school.

"Rukia?"

Rukia slightly jumped, startled from her thoughts by the doe-eyed girl that now stood nervously behind her. Rukia momentarily racked her memory to match a name to the face, "Oh, Orihime? Hi, what's going on?"

The redheaded girl nervously tapped at the ground with her foot. "I was thinking about joining the diving team this year, and well I know you're the captain, and I've never dived before but …"

Rukia tried to indiscreetly take in the girl's body type. She was a bit "top-heavy" but Rukia thought she still might be able to pull off the small splash ideal in diving.

"You want me to help you practice?" Rukia smiled. She normally didn't offer to do things like this, but her brother did say that more social openness was needed on her part.

The girl beamed, nodding with enthusiasm as she clasped her hands in front of her chest, "Yes, that would be so great! Thank you, thank you."

"Not a problem, we can practice after the team practice. I'll se you after school today," Rukia said calmly.

Orihime nodded, her eyes twinkling in anticipation as she turned and walked into an open locker. There was a resounding thud as Orihime apologized to the very frazzled boy that owned the locker she had just shut with her face. She rubbed her head, "I'm good, just a little bump."

Rukia stared after the girl, feeling that if they had indeed met before, that she would be sure to remember a girl as unique as Orihime Inoue.

---

---

---

The girls of the school were in a panic at the new transfer student. From somewhere overseas, the new guy had appeared that day and had already managed to steal the hearts of a large majority of the female school population.

He didn't even have to do anything and the swooning occurred. There was a natural attraction to him, like an unexplainable lust. He made mouths drop, knees weak and heart flutter.

The complete package with an unnaturally strong allure to the opposite sex.

The boy shook off a group of girl's ducking into the bathroom. A large group of girls had gradually begun to form behind him and despite his want; they started to follow him around. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if they had at least been a bit indiscreet about it, but as the group had grown, so had their voices and laugher.

He leaned the back of his head back against the wall, catching his breath as the sound of footsteps prancing past began to fade.

"This is more trouble than I expected," he murmured to himself, reaching over to grasp the edges of the nearest sink. He leaned over, the toned muscles of his arms flexing as his fingers gripped the porcelain. He looked up through the bangs of his dark hair, slowly reaching out to touch the reflection of his face in the mirror.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

---

---

---

Rukia stood on the edge of the medium platform, her arms raised above her head in ready position. Her eyes rose from the blue of the pool water below, up the white of the walls of pool building.

She balanced on the toes of her feet, hovering at the edge before she took a deep breath and pushed herself up and off the platform. She flipped and dove into the water, a small splash in her wake.

She surfaced to the applause of her teammates and couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the pool deck.

"Rukia, Rukia, that was so beautiful," Orihime kneeled at the side of the pool, reaching out a hand to Rukia as she swam closer to the edge.

"Thanks Orihime, but do you want to give it a try now, I think five demonstrations is quite enough don't you," Rukia said, a bit self-conscious of her own body as she glanced at Orihime's body that seemed to be made for swimsuits.

Orihime hauled Rukia's small body from the water. "Well, Rukia, I was thinking, that I really want to see you do the high-dive too …" she looked to the three level platform structure, her eyes catching on the highest diving platform.

Rukia patted her lightly on the head, catching the gist of what she was asking, "Well, if I do the high-dive, then will you give it a shot?"

Orihime nodded her head eagerly, clapping her hands as Rukia sighed and gave her a good-natured nod. The rest of the dive team had begun to file out, heading into the locker rooms now that practice was over.

"Kuchiki," her coach waved at her from the other side of the pool, "Practice is over, are you heading home soon?"

"I'm just going to show Orihime a few dives then I'll be done," Rukia called back, her voice echoing.

He gave her a small look of warning, but sighed good-naturedly and nodded, "I'll send in Senna to lock up, don't spend too long here and don't injure yourself."

Rukia nodded, turning her attentions back to the task at hand. She gave Orihime a reassuring smile then started to walk to the base of the ladder up to the platforms. There was no hesitation in her steps as she strode across the cream tiled floor. Diving was what she could do; it was a thrill in her life, the rush of adrenaline and the excitement of the drop. A break from the stressors of her life, her focus devoted completely to the thrill of the sport.

She gripped rung of the ladder, getting into her mindset of focus and began to pull herself up to the highest platform.

"Rukia, don't hurt yourself now," Rukia's teammate called, rushing over to stand by Orihime.

"Senna, don't worry about me, I've done this so many times before," Rukia kept at her climb up the ladder.

"Ai, so stubborn."

Senna squatted down on the deck, cupping her face in her hands as she watched Rukia's steady progression upward. She slightly turned her head at the sound of the door on the opposite side of the pool deck opening.

Senna felt her heart jump up in her throat as a tall, lean muscled guy walked onto the pool deck. She got to her feet and quickly elbowed Orihime, pointing the guy. "Inoue, check out that guy over there. I don't think I've ever seen him around here before, but I would mind seeing him some more."

Orihime looked at the indicated guy, not even hiding the fact that she was scoping him out, "He's attractive but Kurosaki..." her smile drooped and her eyes began to water.

Senna hurriedly patted her on the shoulder, trying to prevent a possible breakdown as the new guy continued to walk their way. "Inoue, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine, I mean it is Ichigo after all."

"Yes, it's just that it's all so horrible," Orihime's said in a shaky voice, threatening to trigger the water works. "He's been in a coma for almost a month."

"Inoue," Senna dabbed at the other girl's tears, at a loss as to what to do, seeing as how she didn't exactly carry a handkerchief around in her swimsuit.

"Um hi there," a smooth voice said.

Senna jumped slightly, the voice catching her off guard. She looked from Orihime to stare into the dark turquoise eyes of the guy she thought must be a god. The guy's sudden appearance even had snapped Orihime from her sadness as she looked wide eyed at the dark haired guy now standing less than five feet away.

Senna snapped shut her mouth when she finally realized she had been staring for quite awhile and the guy was starting to shift about uncomfortably. She audibly gulped, "H-hey there, can I help you?"

His eyes looked at her with a trace of recognition but he shook his head. "Hi there, I was looking for Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia?" Orihime's jovial personality was working its way back. "Wh-why? Do you know her?"

The dark haired man chuckled awkwardly, "Well, sort of."

Senna's eyes were glued to his face, as the words seemed to unconsciously force their way out of her mouth. "She's here," she said in a breathy voice.

He nodded his head, waiting for Senna to continue. "Oh, could you tell me where?" he asked with a pleasant grin when both girls continued to stare.

Both girl's gazed at the smiling man in front of them, the same thought crossing their minds, "_He is so hot."_

He cleared his throat, "Um is everything ok?"

"Wha?" Senna jumped slightly, "Oh, right Rukia, uh," his looks were too overwhelming, all comprehensible thought was shot from her mind. She needed a lifeline and elbowed Orihime.

"Oh, Senna, what are we talking about?" Orihime seemed to be in a similar predicament.

Senna continued staring, only half realizing what the heck they were talking about. "Rukia is …"

"Oh right she's diving right now, I almost forgot," Orihime with evident effort, turned her attention back to the high-dive, cupping her hands around her mouth, "Go Rukia!"

Rukia hadn't even noticed her friend's distraction as she sat on the top platform, pulling on her arm as she stretched her triceps. She got to her feet, rolling her shoulders as she stared straight ahead, slowing walking forward.

Rukia's mind was calm as she envisioned her dive. Her toes curled over the platform's edge and she took deep breaths. She opened her eyes, her muscles tensed for the dive. She glanced down, quickly looking at Orihime, Senna then, her eyes locked on the person with them.

She felt a shock shoot through her body as her dark violet eyes met the turquoise ones of the boy standing below her.

"Who-"

Rukia felt her body pitching forward, despite her want and she flailed her arms as she fell from the platform, landing with a loud splash in the water below.

"Rukia," Senna was shaken from her dream gazing. She was in action, diving into the water, and swimming with strong strokes to the rippling on the surface of the water that was Rukia. Rukia's head popped the ripples, slightly sputtering and pushing the hair out of her face. Senna reached out and grabbed Rukia, shaking her slightly, "Are you ok?"

Rukia opened her eyes, coughing lightly, "I would be if you'd stop shaking me."

"Oh, right," Senna sighed in relief, releasing Rukia.

Rukia would rather have drown in her own humiliation in the pool rather than get out and face the person on the deck but Senna was already pulling her to the edge of the pool.

Rukia and Senna made it to the deck and Senna hauled herself out, reaching down to pull Rukia out after her.

"Rukia," Orihime smooshed her in a hug. "Are you ok?"

Rukia struggled to breath in Orihime's grasp. "Yes, I feel completely fine, my neck is a bit sore, but I was just caught by surprise."

"If you're ok, then I guess I can laugh now," Senna grinned and the grin soon turned into a full-blown peal of laughter.

Orihime held up her hand in front of her mouth to hide her own giggling as she released Rukia. "Sorry, Rukia, but you did look pretty funny."

"Pretty funny? It was hilarious, she looked like a chicken," Senna gasped out, bending over and resting her hands on her knees.

"Can it, both of you," Rukia kicked Senna's butt, sending her flying headfirst back into the pool. Senna surfaced with an angry splutter.

"Rukia-"

"So, you are Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia spun about, her eyes meeting the person that had caused her to miss the dive. "Who are you?" she said a bit more harshly than she had meant to, her neck was pretty sore after all.

He looked slightly taken aback, as if he hadn't expected her to talk to him like that, "Uh, I'm Shiba, Shiba uh- what was it again?" He rubbed his chin, his eyes diverted away from her in serious thought.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking me who you are, I asked you."

"Huh," his eyes looked up from his pondering to meet hers. She felt her surprised at the reaction her body had just to the look he had given her. She heard her heart beat loud and clear in her ears and her chest tightened. All so new, but something about the feeling behind those eyes struck a tone of familiarity.

"Rukia?" his voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes," she said in a wispy voice, mentally slapping herself and letting out s slight cough, "Um, I mean, yes?" she said in a stronger tone.

"I said my name is Shiba Kaien."

"Well it's nice to meet you Shiba-san but can I ask what you are doing here?"

He rubbed the back of his head, the motion of his hand running through his dark locks causing her own hands to long to join his.

Orihime and Senna both stared, star struck.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat, she couldn't believe her body was reacting in this way. This was her, she wasn't the high school giggling girl that fawned over boys. Rukia looked away, trying to hide the flustered state of her mind, "Well, um I need to go and change then I guess we can talk afterwards."

His face lit up with relief, "Ok, I'll wait for you outside the front of the school."

---

---

---

"Rukia are you sure you don't actually know him?" Senna asked.

The three girl's scrambled about in the girl's locker room, all in a hurry to meet up again with the guy they knew was waiting outside.

Rukia pulled her bag from her locker, pulling her towel out from inside. "For the hundredth time, no," Rukia snapped, trying desperately to dry her dripping hair. She gave up, just wrapping her hair in her towel as she worked her clothing on.

"Are you sure? You seem to be in a pretty big hurry to meet this person that you swear you've never even seen before."

"Yeah, you were only in the shower for like five minutes. That's the shortest shower you've ever taken," Orihime chimed in.

"You two are both ridiculous."

"Ridiculously good friends, which is why we're going to come along and spy on you two." Senna said buttoning up her jacket. Orihime nodded behind her, giving Rukia a thumbs up.

Rukia snorted, pulling her jacket on, "Yes I'm sure you're just following me because you care about me and not because you think this Shiba guy is handsome."

---

She stepped into the slight chill of the setting sun dusk. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she made her way to the front of the school. She could hear Senna and Orihime giggling behind her.

Rukia's felt her eyes unconsciously seeking out the male she knew was waiting for her. A slight feeling of giddiness caused a small smile to creep onto her mouth. She mentally scolded herself, why was she getting so excited about this guy?

"Hey," Shiba Kaien stood near the front gates, a black school bad swung over his shoulder. "Ready to go now?"

She wiped the smile from her face and nodded, "Yes."

The silence grew as she walked slowly beside him, her hands clasped together in front of her, gripping her bag. She wasn't sure exactly where they were headed, but for some reason, this didn't seem to bother her.

"So-"

"Rukia-"

They started talking at the same time, Rukia looking away with a nervous laugh. _Did he just call me Rukia? Why is he referring to me so informally?_

"You go first," he said with a slight nod of his head, giving her one of his charming smiles.

Rukia shook her head, clearing away the hearts that had started to pop and clutter her mind. "Well, I was just wondering why you wanted to talk to me?" she said, stopping herself from adding, 'shouldn't it be obvious?' But decided to keep her tongue in check.

"Oh, I just wanted to see, if you uh," his cheeks were slightly tinged with a pink color that Rukia could see in the sun's fading light. "Well, if you had a boyfriend."

Rukia squeaked slightly, "Uh," she could've sworn she heard loud gasps behind her from the large green bush that was at the corner. "No, I don't. I'm single right now."

"You broke up with Ashido?"

"Yes, about a month and a half ago …" her eyes widened and she glanced sideways at him. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Oh, yeah, right," his eyebrows were cinched together, "Uh, I just heard it at school." He kept his gaze from meeting hers, a slight tension held in the air around him.

"But I don't think I've ever seen you at school before, are you new?"

"Yes, I transferred here just today."

She felt the silence settle in again and let her eyes darted back and forth. "Uh, so why did you want to know if I had a boyfriend or not?"

He stopped, reaching out to take her hand, "Look Rukia. I know we don't know each other very well since we just met and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime with me."

---

---

---

Shiba Kaien strode into his room, dropping his bad on the ground and throwing himself on the large bed in the center of the room. He sighed, nuzzling his face into his comforter. He kicked off his shoes, not even bothering to remove the rest of his school uniform.

There was a slight knock on the door, "**Had a hard day did we?**"

The boy on the bed looked up at the figure in the doorway that could be his identical twin. "What do you want?"

"**I'm just making sure you're using your second chance to the fullest,**" the other boy said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I hope I am."

The guy from the doorway strode over to sit down on the bed and place his hand on the shoulder of his identical, "**So, did you get to see this girl of yours?**"

"Yes."

"**Did you ask her on a date?**"

"Yes."

There was silence as the boy gazed down at his school-uniform clad lookalike still laying face down on the bed. "**And, what did she say?**"

"She turned me down."

There was a sound of stifled laughter, "**Any idea why?**"

"She didn't say. But damn, you never told me it would be this hard being you."

"**There are also advantages**," the boy said, getting to his feet. He stopped in the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder, "**So, Kurosaki Ichigo, what will you do now?"**

**

* * *

**

_Questions, concerns, just want to talk? I'm game for anything :)_

**_I'm guessing there is a bit of confusion for now, but everything will become clearer later._**


End file.
